Emily's Home
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Emily comes over to wreak havoc, and Annie comes over. Liam is finally brought into the light about Emily! My-take! So I after I watched episode 3x16 I got this idea. TOTAL ONE-SHOT! hope you enjoi! rated T for cussing


"Umm. . . What are you wearing?" I said as I scooted further away.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to be more comfortable. I felt so weird in those clothes. I figured you wouldn't mind. So is this your bed?" She asked coming closer to me.

"Umm, yeah. But I was thinking that you should sleep on the couch." I said, trying to back away but I was back out of the door now.

"I've been through a traumatic day, Liam. I need some help relaxing. You said we should be friends." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, friends, Emily, but not _friends with benefits_. I love Annie, Emily." I said not backing up any more because she stopped advancing.

"How? After what she did to me, Naomi's right Liam. Annie's gone feral! You need to move on." She said, her innocent look still intact, but I am starting to think that Annie was right.

"I think I should call Annie, and see how she is." I said, walking out of the room. I rushed down the stairs and into the dining room to where my phone was laying.

"You see, Liam, I don't think that's a good idea." She said, following me at a lazier pace.

"And why not? What's wrong with talking to my girlfriend?" I asked, bewildered at her- her- her act.

"What would she think if she were to hear me over the phone?" She stated, circling me. Then she stopped right in front of me, and held up her pointer finger as to say 'one second', she took a deep breath, then backed up a few steps and looked and me. "'Liam, do you know where I threw my pants?'" She smirked at me as she called out to me, acting. My eyes widened as I realized Annie was right.

"I want you out. I don't care where you go but I want you gone!" I said, side stepping her. She shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"Wrong answer, Honey." She said as she grabbed her phone and turned her back to me. I stared at her and couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth.

"What is your problem?" She turned around to look me.

"I'm better then Annie, Liam! I so much better and you still want her? I could do so much better for you!" She said as she advanced on me.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her and I knew that I sealed my fate. She pressed dial. I heard Annie's voice faintly.

"_Hello? Emily, look. I just wanted- "_

"Emily, turn it off!"

"Liam, stop!" She said giggling.

"_Wait, Liam? Hello?"_ Annie said, anger growing in her voice.

"Emily, please turn it off." I pleaded.

"Come back to bed! And don't worry about your pants." She said in her 'sexy' voice, which sounded more like a girl scout.

"_MOM!"_ I heard Annie call out and a faint _'what?' _and then _'listen'._

"Emily, turn it off."

"Liam, come back to bed, I'm getting lonely." Then I heard the noise that meant the call was disconnected. "I'll see you up stairs." She said before walking away. I held my head and sank into the chair. Knowing what was coming.

**30 MINUTES LATER **

"Liam, come on!" She yelled down the stairs.

"Get out." I yelled back. I saw the front door open and Annie comes barging in, somehow silently. She spots me in the kitchen and confusion knots in her eyebrows. She then points up and I nodded. I follow her up the stairs. She enters the room and sees Emily sprawled out on my bed.

"Get out of my boyfriends bed!" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Emily exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to come here!"

"Like I'd take anything you'd say to heart? Emily, get it through your head. Liam and I are in love. He is myne. So back you manipulative, bitchy, ass off. Get YOUR clothes on, AND GET YOUR DAMN ASS INTO THE CAR!" She hollered as Emily ran into the bathroom, came out 5 minutes later and ran down the stairs, Annie right on her tail. Annie stopped on the door step making sure Emily was in the car. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me toward her so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Annie." I whispeared as my hands circled her waist.

"I love you, too." She said as she kissed me. I growled when she pulled away. She smiled a light smile. "Tomorrow, Babe. Mom is punishing Emily and not me. She heard the whole conversation." She pulled away, and I gripped harder. I pulled her to me and kissed her with passion her hands were gripping my neck and she was slowly bending backwards. She ended the kiss, and a real smile graced her lips. She smiled as she stepped off the porch. Her hand staying connecting with myne for as long as possible. "I'll call you." She called out as she stepped into her car.

"You are such a slut." I heard Emily say as she looked out the window. Then I saw Annie look at Emily.

"Shut up, whore. You forget whose car you're in." She hissed with venom. She pulled out and with one last wave, she left for home.

**So total one-shot, but what'd you think? I hate Emily.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

**Next week's episode synopsis: February 28, 2011; Blue Naomi**

**Dixon and Navid formalize their partnership, and a chance encounter with Snoop Dogg could mean good news for them and Shirazi Studios. Naomi attempts to impress Max by dressing up in an Avatar costume, but it doesn't get the response that she was aiming for. Adrianna's vindictive ways deepen after discovering the truth about Navid and Silver, and vows to get back at them. **_**Meanwhile, Annie and Liam work together to expose Emily for the person that she is, **_**and Raj confides in Ivy about his past. **


End file.
